


Love Is Strange…But Really Not

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: DI Lestrade realizes when it comes to love, there are no rules. And secrets are best kept secret.





	Love Is Strange…But Really Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikatikox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/gifts), [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



> As requested by lovely Tikatikox, this is Holmescest version of one of my original stories. Let me know if you enjoy. Check out my original story here: https://wordpress.com/post/gayblworld.wordpress.com/74

Assistant Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade looked on amazed as a series of unmarked black cars surrounded the crime scene that he was currently in. DI Dimmock and his team had been working on this case for over two weeks with no leads so far. Hence, Lestrade had convinced his boss to ask consulting detective Sherlock Holmes to help. And so the entire team was at the crime scene as they listened to the young man berate them for their lack of observation and make his deductions. They were just getting to the good part when they were interrupted by the string of government cars. Lestrade could not fathom what the government could want with this case until a tall thin man approached them. The moment Lestrade saw the man he was reminded of someone he had met long back. It was just a short meeting where they didn’t even introduce themselves. But that meeting with that man had left a strong impression on Lestrade. He could never forget that incident, and maybe he had a tiny crush on the man. Gregory was not sure if the man he was seeing was the same person from his past but some resemblance was surely there.

_Flashback: Ten Years Ago_

_It was a beautiful sunny day and Gregory Lestrade was enjoying the stroll to the farmers market to buy some fresh granny smiths and plums for his mothers’ famous jams and jellies. He was immersed in his own thoughts, continuously planning on how he could proceed further after college so he could join the police force in London. He was happy with the progress he was making so far. Just as he was thinking of seeking advice from the local Sheriff, an elderly man who had always been helpful to him, he heard a commotion nearby. As he turned the corner he saw three big teenage boys kicking a young boy harshly. Lestrade started rushing over to the scene when he realized that the boy was curled into fetal position on the ground, both hands covering his stomach. The older boys kept on kicking the boy mercilessly. But just as he reached the scene and was about to grab one of the bullies by his shirt, a big bulky man came out of nowhere and kungfued all three boys at once._

_Everything happened so fast that Lestrade didn’t even realize that he was standing there shocked. But moments later his senses kicked in and he crouched down to look over the victim. In the background he could hear the bulky man warning the bullies with much worse than bodily harm. Gregory was asking the boy on the ground if he could sit up. The boy looked like he was just thirteen or so but one look at his face and Lestrade knew he was at least nearing his fifteenth birthday. The boy was very thin and looked small in the curled position. Lestrade was deciding on whether or not to help the boy sit up, when the bulky man once again beat him to it. He swooped in and picked up the boy bridal style easily as if he was just a small doll. As Lestrade stood up, the bulky man looked straight into his eyes and said, “Thank you for your concern, Mr. Lestrade. I appreciate it.” And then he left the scene with quick pace. When Lestrade turned around to go on his way, he was sure he heard faraway voice of the bulky man say, “Let’s get you home, brother mine.”_

_It amazed Lestrade that such a bulky, huge man could have such strength and quick moves that left him stunned. Another curious thing was that the man knew Gregory’s name. The man must be someone special. Lestrade was enrolled in a boarding school throughout his education and now he lived in the dorms and so he was not familiar with most people in the town. He had been just visiting his parents for a couple of days when the incident happened. He was curious though, so he just floated around the town, casually talking about the boys, trying to get some information. He found out that the young boy was the highly intelligent and cocky son of the Holmes couple who resided in the huge manor upstream. It seemed no one was familiar with the elder boy, although they had heard about him occasionally. It seemed that the elder boy had left home when he was in his early teens to get formal education and hardly ever visited home. Even when he visited, he kept to himself and was rarely seen outside the house._

_End of Flashback_

So the elder Holmes brother was a mystery that Lestrade had failed to solve so far. This man, although much leaner than the large Holmes brother he remembered, seemed especially familiar. There were so many similarities between the Holmes brother and this man, but there were also enough differences to keep people guessing.   

The said man was now approaching them with quick strides but before he could reach them, Sherlock Holmes was standing in front of him, blocking his way. The tall man was wearing a three-piece suit tailored to perfection and carried an umbrella. He was exuding an intimidating vibe and Lestrade found himself on alert. It was not a man you could approach casually but still the consulting detective was standing so close to him. Lestrade thought that Sherlock was playing with fire, unless…

“Do you need to make such a dramatic entrance at all times?” Lestrade heard Sherlock saying.

“Oh but that is my forte, right?”

Sherlock snorted, “Well, why are you here?”

“I have a high profile, discreet case for you. It needs your immediate attention.” Sherlock then ducked in and the two of them started whispering. Lestrade believed they were even speaking in codes as he could hear something about the goldfish and the woman and the pool and the plan. Lestrade could make no sense of it, but he had the feeling that he was not supposed to. That was the whole point of a discreet mission, right?

After a few moments, Sherlock turned around. He did a double-take when he saw Gregory staring at the man in suit. He glared at the assistant DI and called out, “Wipe the drool off your chin, Lestrade. That’s Mycroft Holmes, my husband, you are staring at!”

Lestrade was startled out of his thoughts abruptly. Husband? Did Sherlock say husband? That can’t be right, right? They were the Holmes brothers, were they not? He was unable to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind as he looked on between Sherlock and the government official. Suddenly the man, Mycroft Holmes, turned and met his gaze, narrowing his eyes at Lestrade’s scrutiny. A moment later the man gave Lestrade a sincere smile that reached his eyes and nodded firmly. The Assistant DI had to look away at being caught red handed observing the man. But the nod could not be mistaken.

A week later Lestrade found himself with a promotion letter. He was now a Detective Inspector and had his own team. Another week later, it was his first day as officially instated DI. His office was filled flowers and cards from his friends and colleagues, all wishing him the best. But what stood out was a simple white envelope with British Royal Family seal. Lestrade opened the envelope to find a simple hand-written note on thick handmade off-white paper. As he read it, he could not help but shake his head and smile. The note on the surface seemed sweet, just an expression of gratefulness, but to him it was clear. He had no choice but to keep their secret to himself and DI Lestrade found himself satisfied to do so willingly.

The note said:

_Congratulations DI Lestrade. I am happy that Sherlock has capable and trustworthy people like you in his life. You know I worry about him, constantly. Thank you for always protecting my husband. I am here, if you are ever in need of any assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_Mycroft Holmes_


End file.
